1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connection device comprising a socket connector and more than one mating plug connector, and in particular to an electrical connection device which can withstand repeated engagements/disengagements between a plug connector and a socket connector.
2. The Prior Art
Electrical connection devices comprising a socket connector and a mating plug connector are widely used. Retaining the plug connector in the socket connector is usually achieved by means of engagement between dimples and embossments formed on metal members thereof. Abrasion occurs when engaging the embossments with the dimples which leads to wearing and stripping of a surface layer of material thereby possibly leading to oxidation of the metal plate.
In addition, a conventional socket connector comprises a single receptacle chamber for receiving a single plug connector therein. Thus, each socket connector must be separately connected to a plug connector or mounted to a substrate thereby increasing assembly time.
It is thus desirable to have an electrical connection device that overcomes the problems of the prior art.